


Fuck Me Gently With A Chainsaw

by LupusCraven



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandlmara - Freeform, Chansaw, Everything hoelike, F/F, McNamayer, One-Shot, Smut, Tags are shit, Threesome, What happens when you walk in on hoes being hoes, You join them, fuck me gently with a chainsaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusCraven/pseuds/LupusCraven
Summary: The first time Heather McNamara walked in on Veronica Sawyer and Heather Chandler,Was her last time.





	Fuck Me Gently With A Chainsaw

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes this sound like a murder.  
> Also,  
> This was just sitting in my docs, so I'm not really all that caring about whether it's good or not.  
> -Shrug-  
> Smut is smut to children,  
> So,  
> Why should people care? 
> 
> Lol, Basics before you read:  
> McNamara is the Oldest,  
> Veronica is the 2nd Oldest,  
> Chandler is the youngest.  
> Duke is nowhere to be seen, (That's a good thing.)  
> McNamara is the shortest,  
> Chandler is the 2nd shortest,  
> Veronica is the tallest.  
> Duke is still nowhere to be seen.
> 
> We question nothing when I write,  
> We just let it happen. 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Lupus

It had been a normal weekend.   
They had all gone to Chandler's and needless to say,  
They were hungover.

Mac barely ever drank when she attended the parties.  
A shot here,  
Some vodka there,  
She was the designated driver for most events.  
Being the oldest,  
She rarely drank till she blacked out.   
Meanwhile,  
The others made it their goal to see who could get wasted first,  
So she would normally wait it out and watch them make fools out of themselves. 

Most weekends after parties they normally crashed at Chandler's.  
The youngest of the girls barely ever let them crash at the other girls' houses,  
Not when she could already be home and in the comfort of her own bed while the others were stuck in the guest room.

Mac's bright blue eyes opened and she blinked.  
A small headache greeted her and she began to rub her temples with a small groan>  
Despite not drinking all that much,  
The loud music blaring and all the screaming must've caught up with her. 

"Jesus.." 

Heather mumbled to herself as she slowly ran her hands back through her hair.

As she looked around,  
She instantly looked to her side.

The sheets to her left were thrown to the side and the blanket was halfway off the bed,  
Touching the floor below. 

Raising a brow at the sight,  
She came to rub her eyes,  
Hoping her vision would clear up and she was just seeing things.

Her first thoughts were to panic,  
But when you're a Heather,  
You start to view situations differently,  
Or at least that's what she told herself to cover up her fear. 

Beside her,   
She saw clothes thrown across the room.  
She,  
Herself,  
Was fully clothed,  
So she knew that the clothes didn't belong to her. 

Upon seeing a certain color,  
A smile came to rest upon her face.

Sighing out in relief,  
Heather rolled her eyes at the green blazer that was thrown over the back of a chair. 

Heather Duke was nowhere to be seen,  
Yet her blazer was thrown over the back of the chair.

Seeing as Chandler had said last night that she'd take Mac home,  
The girl wasn't surprised that Duke left when she could.  
The girl in green never really liked staying at Chandler's for very long.  
Hell,  
The girl didn't seem to like it there at all.  
Mac never really understood why,  
Bu she just accepted it and never bothered to question the girl more. 

Dragging the covers off of her legs lazily,  
She yawned as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.   
Seeing herself in dark red shorts and a yellow t-shirt put her off for a moment.  
It wasn't that she got wasted last night,  
She didn't.  
She was the designated driver,  
She couldn't have.  
Yet,  
She raised a brow at the fact that she was currently in Heather Chandler's dark red shorts and her own bright yellow t-shirt that clung to her figure.  
Shrugging it off,  
She sighed as she came to stand up.

"What a night.." 

Walking across the room,  
She looked to the full body mirror that rested on the closet door.  
The room wasn't all that big,  
Seeing as it was made a guest room,  
Heather knew it wouldn't be.  
Much like her own residence,  
The guest rooms were normally the smallest bedrooms in the house.  
The best get the best.  
Those who stay,  
Well,  
They get second best...  
Or third..  
Maybe fourth..  
Just not..  
_The best._

Running her hands through her hair,  
She yawned as she looked at herself.  
Here and there she could see marks from the night before.  
Her mind went a little blurry and she really started to wonder if Heather was right when she said the alcohol caught up with her in the morning instead of in the moment.  
She could see two hickeys on her neck and her heart instantly skipped a beat upon noticing them.

Heather McNamara wasn't one to let people litter her body in marks.  
She wasn't someone you could claim.  
Sure,  
One day the girl pictured herself with someone cute and settling down in a mansion with kids and all,  
But that was so far away.  
She was a Junior in high school,  
She wasn't ready to be tied down.  
She wasn't  _capable_ of being tied down. 

Running her fingers over the bruised area,  
She winced at her soft touch.  
It was a first for her to see the mark on her body.  
She felt her heart flutter in her chest and she tilted her head slightly so she could see it better.  
It didn't look all that bad.  
When Duke talked about them she always complained about how they were so big and disgusting,  
How they took away from her perfect skin and damaged it.   
Looking at the mark now,  
Heather could only smile softly at the thought of who could've done it.   
She couldn't recall who she had even been with all that much last night.  
The only people she remembered hanging around with were the Heathers, Veronica, Ram, and Kurt.   
She hadn't done anything sexual last night,  
She knew that for a fact.  
But..  
The mark on her neck kept her wondering. 

Her thought in that moment was interrupted as she heard a sharp bang against the wall.  
Heather's eyes widened as she tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked to the wall the bed sat against.  
Her brows raised and she slowly started walking for the door.  
She threw caution to the wind.  
Not really thinking about what she was doing.  
The bang sounded pretty serious and she was genuinely concerned.  
Exiting the guesf room,  
She made her way down the hall,  
Her steps light and quiet as she slowed her pace once she reached the room next to the guest room.  
_Heather's._

She couldn't hear anything from the other side,  
So she began to wonder if the girl had somehow fallen off of the bed in her sleep.  
Giggling at the thought,,  
Heather forced herself to be quiet as she reached for the door handle.  
She had assumed Chandler would be sleeping.  
The girl never was one to wake up early after a night of partying.  
But,  
Jesus Christ..  
She had never been so wrong in her life. 

* * *

Being pushed against the wall,   
Chandler let a soft moan slide out of her mouth as Veronica's lips latched onto her neck.  
The girl's hands roamed all over her body and it wasn't long before she felt Veronica's hand grab at her ass roughly. 

"Christ, Ronnie.." 

Heather whined as she tangled her hands in the girl's hair. 

Veronica smirked against the girl's neck,  
Her teeth gripping the flesh over Heather's pulse point.  
Nipping at the skin there,  
Heather groaned in her ear and Veronica almost purred at the sound. 

It had been their second time.  
Last night they had decided to show how they truly felt towards one another and Veronica could have never felt more happy.  
Knowing that her childhood crush was now under her control,  
Fuck..  
Just the thought sent a shiver down her spine that shot straight to her core.  
The girl couldn't even stand the thought,  
Or the noises Heather made.  
It all seemed so unreal to her,  
It was only their second time,  
So she knew it would take some getting used to..  
But that wouldn't take long at all. 

"For someone so high and mighty,  
I expected this to be the other way around." 

Veronica commented as she pulled away from sucking at the girl's pulse point,  
Smirking at the way Heather looked at her,  
Her eyes darkened to a near black state. 

The blonde before her rolled her eyes,  
Clearly amused with the brunette's words.

Veronica's hands gripped tightly at Heather's ass,   
Her nails scratching along the girl's skin as an indicated punishment towards the girl's expression.

Heather had her silk robe on,  
Probably having thrown it on at some point last night.  
It was lazily tied in the front and had come undone,  
Leading to this little event they were partaking in now. 

Letting out a small gasp as Veronica drew her hand back and let it collide with her ass,  
Heather almost glared at the girl.  
It wasn't that she didn't like the contact,  
Fuck,  
It sent shocks through her body and she would've asked for more,  
But Heather Chandler doesn't ask for anything,  
She gets what she wants.

Looking up into Veronica's eyes in that moment,  
She started to doubt if her words were law when they were in the bedroom. 

"Maybe this is what I want and you just knew without me saying anything." 

Shrugging to the girl before her,  
Veronica bit her lip with a small laugh.  
She had Heather under her fingertips.  
Her hands running across the girl's ass,  
Following the hem of the girl's crimson red panties.  
A smirk played on her lips as she felt Heather's grip tighten on her hair.  
She rested her fingers on the girl,  
Etching her fingertips beneath the girl's lacy panties,  
Her eyes darkening with the way Heather watched her with lust.

She knew the girl wanted her.  
She wanted her to dig her fingers into her and fuck her against the wall.  
God,  
That sounded so nice in her head.   
Picturing it sounded great and all,  
But why picture it when she could be doing it? 

Heather pulled the girl in for a kiss and Veronica didn't hesitate to allow the girl to get her way.  
The way Heather pulled the girl against her had Veronica moaning softly into the girl's mouth when Heather's tongue slipped past her lips.  
The tug at her hair and the way Heather pushed off the wall,  
Christ..  
Veronica was losing her hold on the girl. 

Heather's hands were around her waist,  
Keeping her close as Veronica's hands moved away from Chandler's hips,  
Dragging them up her sides and resting them on her waist as the girl kept walking them back.

It wasn't long before Veronica felt her legs hit the back of the bed and her eyes opened.  
Heather's own opened and their kiss broke just like that. 

"Heather.." 

Veronica breathed out,  
Still trying to catch her breath,  
But wanting the girl to hear her words. 

Heather didn't allow the girl the time of day,  
She forced her knee in between the girl's legs and Veronica let out a gasp as she felt the girl's thigh push up against her core.  
She bit back a moan as Heather raised a brow at her,  
That bitchy look in her eyes made Veronica whine softly. 

Heather must've taken note as she slowly lowered her leg,  
Noticing the way Veronica grew frustrated.

They were still fully clothed.  
Heather being in her robe and undergarments,  
Veronica being in black sweatpants and a navy blue tank top.  
That's too much clothes. 

"Jesus, Veronica. Whine much?" 

Veronica rolled her eyes at Heather's words,  
Clearly not amused.

The younger girl's hands rested on her waist and Veronica saw the moment.  
Just like that. 

She grabbed Chandler by surprise,  
And threw the girl to the bed behind them,  
Watching as her back connected with the mattress and she envied the small cry that came from the girl. 

Veronica looked down at Chandler,   
Smirking as she stood at the foot of the bed,  
Her fingers tracing patterns along the length of the girl's legs,  
Smiling at the way the girl was exposed to her.

Veronica loved every possible scenario she could think of in that moment.  
Getting on her knees to eat the girl out,  
Finger her till she screamed her name..  
The list went on and on..  
All the scenarios played in her head,  
But she never chose to think she'd hear the girl below her threaten her as she sent kisses up the girl's legs.

"Veronica..  
I swear to God.  
You better do something soon or you're going to be stuck watching." 

Raising a brow at this,  
Veronica stopped kissing just as she reached the girl's mid thigh and she looked up.

Heather looked so beautiful,  
Flushed and all angry.  
Frustrated and wanting.  
The look suited her.

Veronica replaced her mouth with her hands and she let them slide up the girl's thighs,  
Avoiding the one area Heather wanted her to pay the most attention to,  
Slipping onto her stomach and resting just beneath her breasts.

Heather groaned at this,   
Her body tensing slightly. 

"You think you're in a place to be threatening me?" 

Heather watched the girl,  
Her eyes narrowing as she came to sit up.

Veronica watched the girl,  
Her own eyes steady and calm as she raised a brow.

Heather was in no place to be demanding things from Veronica. 

"Yes, actually, I do-Jesus Fucking Christ!"

The blonde instantly tensed and her hips bucked into the girl's hand as Veronica gripped her roughly.   
Her other hand was quick to snake Chandler's robe off of her shoulders,  
Letting it pool around her as Heather came to wrap her arms around the girl's neck,  
Whining into the girl's ear as she began to massage her through the fabric of her underwear. 

Veronica smirked as she made quick work of Chandler's bra,  
Smiling as she slipped the girl's panties to the side and let her fingers come in contact with the girl's wet folds.

Heather moaned at this and both girls came to look into one another's eyes,  
Oblivious to the fact that the door was cracked open.

* * *

Heather could only stand and watch the scene unfold.  
Her hand slipping beneath her shorts as she watched the girls on the other side of the door.  
The two girls she had come to love throughout her high school years were currently fucking one another and,  
Jesus Christ..  
It couldn't have turned her on more..

She felt like a pervert as she watched,  
Whining quietly as she rested her head against the wall,  
Her hips bucking against her hand as Heather let out a moan.

God this felt so wrong..

The girl was close to coming and it wouldn't be long before she heard Heather moan out Veronica's name.  
Just thinking about it turned the older girl on..

She felt guilty as all fucking hell,  
But that didn't stop her from slipping a third finger into her dripping wet cunt.  
But what did stop her was when Heather made eye contact with her as her whines got louder. 

* * *

Their eyes connected.  
Silver on blue,  
And for a minute,  
Veronica swore she saw Chandler looking in one spot for a long period of time,  
Watching someone else that wasn't her.

Keeping her pace steady,  
She continued to pump her fingers in and out of the girl,  
Watching Heather's breasts bounce as the girl rode her fingers to her orgasm. 

Then she heard it.  
A faint whine sounded behind them,  
And Veronica froze. 

Looking to Heather,  
The girl wore a soft smile as she beckoned to someone behind the door.

Turning around,  
Veronica spotted familiar dirty blonde locks and darkened blue eyes watching them from a small crack in the door.  
She could see the girl's hand buried in her shorts and she felt her mouth go dry at the sight. 

Two Heathers?  
One a complete bitch,  
The other a sweet gumdrop?  
Veronica nearly groaned at the sight as she listened to Heather let out her words softly. 

"Heather.. Come here." 

The older girl obeyed hesitantly.  
For once in her life,  
Veronica watched the girl hesitate to open the door.  
She could no longer see if the girl's hand was still buried in her shorts at that moment,  
Seeing as the girl had backed away from the door. 

Looking back to Heather,  
Veronica wore a smile on her face.

The girls had always known that McNamara was acting different around them.  
Be it she smile for too long,  
Or laugh at the littlest of things.  
During parties the girl had gotten more protective of them and more caring of their health..  
It was only a matter of time before they had ever decided to think the girl would do something towards them.  
But Christ..  
Neither of them thought that she would be watching them fuck and rubbing herself beneath Chandler's shorts.

"Heather, Honey, don't make this weird.   
Just get in here for Christ's sake." 

Heather opened the door slowly,   
And Chandler looked back to Veronica and a smirk spread along the girl's face. 

* * *

Moaning out into the room,  
Heather grabbed tightly at Heather's hair,  
Whimpering as Veronica ran her tongue along the girl's sensitive nipple,  
Grazing her teeth over the nub before fully bringing it into her mouth.  
Talk about getting what she wanted.   
Fuck...

"Such a good girl, Heather.." 

The words slipped out of her mouth and they almost felt weird,  
Until she gained Heather's approval as she hummed against her clit.

The Demon Queen of Westerburg was currently being eaten out by her best friend since Kindergarten and just loved in general by the newest eagle on her team.  
For once,  
She had nothing to complain about. 

Her hips slowly began to buck involuntarily as a hand tangled in Mac's hair and another scratched at Veronica's back.  
Riding the girl's face was the last thing Heather had expected to do on a Saturday morning,  
But if this is how it was going to be after every party,  
Hell,  
She'd deal with going to the shitty parties.

"Fuck, Heather.. Heather!" 

Whining out the girl's name,   
Her back arched off the bed and Veronica's hands were quick to wrap around the girl's midsection,   
Pulling her against her.

Heather cried into Veronica's neck,  
Her moans echoing throughout the girl's head as she rubbed the girl's back.

It wasn't long before Chandler came with a near painful scream>  
Christ did she come hard.  
Her body felt numb as she continued to grind herself against Mac's face,  
The shocks running through her body making her whine into Veronica's neck as she held a death grip on Mac's hair. 

"You can do better than that."

Veronica remarked as she looked down at Mac who clearly agreed with her. 

"Hold her down?" 

Veronica smirked at Mac,  
Looking to Chandler who instantly shook her head,  
Clearly not liking their idea.

For someone who got pretty sensitive after just one match,  
Oh Fuck...  
A second match would leave her passed out. 

"What the f-FUCK!" 

Crying out into the room,  
The girl's back had arched off the bed when Veronica slipped her fingers inside the girl,  
Being careful not to disturb Mac as her tongue kept swiping at the girl's sensitive clit.  
It didn't take long at all.  
Heather ground her hips against Veronica's hand and the way Mac sucked at her clit had her crying out. 

"Shit, fuck-Ronnie, Heather! Fuck..." 

Gripping Heather's head,  
Veronica kept her pace steady,  
Smirking as Heather began to grind her hips into the girl's face,  
Groaning at the sight.

Chandler's cries echoed off of the walls in the room and they were all grateful that her parents lived on the other side of the house.  
The girl's hips bucked involuntarily as her eyes were glued shut and her body went stiff.   
After that,  
She wasn't sure if she'd have the strength to yell at the two girls for their little team up.  
Frankly,  
Heather wasn't even sure she wanted to yell at them. 

As Heather finished riding off the aftershocks of her orgasm,  
Veronica smiled.  
Slipping her fingers out of the girl,  
Heather pulled her head away shortly,  
Licking softly at the girl's entrance,  
Humming as she tasted the blonde she had craved for so long.

Veronica was quick to slip her fingers into her mouth,  
Kissing Mac as the girl took her hand out of her mouth,  
Continuing to lick Chandler off of Veronica's fingers.

"I-Fucking.. Hate. The-Both.. The both of you." 

Through heavy breaths,  
Chandler watched the two,  
Heaving as she slowly sat up,  
Each girl positioned on her sides.  
Mag giggled at the girl,  
Placing a kiss to Heather's right cheek as she spoke. 

"Oh, shush.   
Save it or later." 

Veronica followed the girl's lead,  
Kissing Heather's other cheek as they all laid back in the bed,  
Veronica taking the liberty to pull the covers over them,  
Smiling at how Chandler pulled the two girl's close.

Breathing in the girls' scents,  
Heather hummed as she felt Mac rest her head in the crook of her neck and Veronica proceed to do the same. 

"I'm glad you came in, Mac," 

Veronica started a small conversation,  
Acknowledging the girl's presence as the older blonde ran her fingers along Veronica's shoulder.

Mac smiled at this,  
Listening to the girl's next words with a laugh.

"Saved me from being suffocated between Heather's legs." 

"Oh shut up." 

Heather growled at that,  
Gripping Veronica's shoulder a little tighter as she snuggled closer to Mac.  
Smirking at this,  
Veronica couldn't stop the small laugh that left her with the way Mac giggled at the two.

"She's pretty rough.  
You're welcome for saving you." 

At that,   
Heather groaned,  
Giving up on both girls as she closed her eyes,  
Getting ready to fall asleep.

Both girls below her laughed at that and snuggled against the youngest of them,  
Smiling at the way Heather hummed. 

_"I love you two."_

_"We love you too."_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #1 Thing we don't question.
> 
> -Why the fuck does Mac not remember anything from the other night, but she didn't even drink? 
> 
> Don't question it,  
> Let it happen,  
> Let her live.  
> She get's drunk after all the drinks,  
> I don't fuckin' know,  
> Just let it happen kids,  
> Let it happen. 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Lupus


End file.
